Letters and Tribulations
by Iridescent Phoenix
Summary: A series of letters passed between two Blood Elf sisters as one travels through the post-Cataclysmic world and attempts to join the war efforts against the Alliance while the other remains within Silvermoon City, furthering her studies to chase a seemingly impossible dream.
1. Letter 1

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #1**

Dear Loriena,

Hopefully by this time you have realized how foolish your endeavor is. However, I will refrain from my criticism for now and enlighten you of my travels.

I've recently arrived in Azshara as planned. It's been wondrous so far. You should see how many Night Elves I've killed on this fine night. Oh, Loriena, if you could see what I see now, I'm sure you would do more than reconsider your foolish decision.

The only down side I've seen so far is how much work I have to do for these pathetic Goblins. Thankfully, the killing of the Night Elves is enough to keep me from lopping one of these Goblins' heads off.

While we're on the Goblins, beware of them, Sister. They are not above giving you only a small amount of money for your services. I realize a lot of the races have little trust of our kin and will raise their prices dramatically because of that, but they are far worse.

Love Always,

Lyria


	2. Letter 2

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #2**

Dear Loriena,

I am currently resting within Orgrimmar. It's not the best place to rest, but it's quite a lot better than staying within those so-called inns the Goblins have provided.

My station within Azshara is once more filled with excitement. I take satisfaction in having Maleris rend those Night Elves apart as my arrows pierce through their flesh.

I hope you are doing well and remember to meditate. I would not be happy to lose my sister to the Wretched ways.

Love,

Lyria


	3. Letter 3

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #3**

Dear Loriena,

I arrived within Ashenvale a few days ago. My time here has been…amusing. Unfortunately, there was an Orc who was…possessed by a demon. The taint was digusting. Thankfully, I took pleasure in killing him.

However, Garrosh seems a little…peeved at me for having done a few errands for the idiotic demon. It's to be expected, though. You know how we are viewed by the Horde.

I will work to redeem myself in his eyes.

Love,

Lyria


	4. Letter 4

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #4**

Dear Loriena,

Sister, I saw an interesting sight this morning. As I hunted down my elk prey, I came across an area surrounded by thrashing tendrils. The area reeked of foul magic.

Do you know what stood in the center of it all? A Keeper. You know, one of those foul creatures that ally with the Night Elves.

I've returned to Silverwind Refuge for now. There is no word on what will become of that Keeper. I hope they will kill him soon or, at least, provide me the honor of killing him myself.

I hope you are doing well. Remember to meditate. I cannot stress this enough, especially since you are delving into the Arcane school. Though, I would be far more concerned if you were going into Fel magic. I tremble to think of how that path would hasten your demise….

Love Always,

Lyria


	5. Letter 5

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #5**

Dear Loriena,

My time within Ashenvale is drawing to a close. I will soon be taking a wagon out of here into Stonetalon Mountains.

I have greatly enjoyed my stay here. The war efforts being hauled by the Horde here is…exciting. I've killed many a Night Elf while I've been stationed here.

My only regret is that it is only the Night Elves and their respective allies that have been in battle. I have not seen a single Gnome, Human, Dwarf, Worgen…You understand my point.

The Alliance is being weakened out here. But I will give credit to the Night Elves. They are a tenacious race.

Take Care,

Lyria.


	6. Letter 6

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #6**

Dear Loriena,

I've arrived within Stonetalon Mountains, Krom'Gar Fortress to be exact. My time here so far…has been wondrous. The war between the Alliance and Horde is everywhere. There are always Alliance to be found and killed.

While we're on the topic of Alliance, I found a High Elf among their ranks. Needless to say, she now lies amongst the countless fallen bodies.

The endeavor to reunite with the High Elves is foolish. If they are willing to take up their blade against us, then they are just as worthless as the rest of the Alliance.

However, I will give them some credit. At least there's more than just Night Elves out here. So far, I have seen Humans, Gnomes, and, of course, the Night Elves. They are working together out here more than within Ashenvale. I imagine they haven't the resources to send more allies there.

I feel delight in thinking how we are making the Alliance squirm.

Also, I seem to be flying through the ranks rather fast. Since coming here, I've gone from being your typical lowly Grunt to Legionnaire! I know it's only three ranks but that's certainly extraordinary.

You stay safe.

Love,

Lyria


	7. Letter 7

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #7**

Dear Loriena,

After much time, I've finally achieved the rank of Champion.

For a short time, I travelled to the Cape of Stranglethorn in order to help eliminate the basilisks. That aside, I have nothing more to report.

I'm tired. I will be retiring for the night.

Take Care,

Lyria


	8. Letter 8

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #8**

Dear Loriena,

I am now stationed in the Southern Barrens following a…fiasco that unfolded in Stonetalon Mountains. It seems my rank of General is now meaningless thanks to an idiot Orc not truly following Garrosh's ideals.

I swear, it's been one failure after another. Thankfully, it does not seem like I've fallen too far from Garrosh's favor. He valiantly declared that I should aid the Southern Barrens or Desolace.

It's a bit disappointing, though. You would think we'd have more awareness of who was and wasn't on our side.

First there was the demon in Ashenvale. Now there's Krom'Gar. I hope I no longer have to deal with these experiences… It's bad enough we were betrayed by our prince. I don't need any further betrayals in my life.

Hope your training is going well.

Lyria


	9. Letter 9

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #9**

Dear Loriena,

I came upon these in my exploits. I thought you would hold them dearly and, thus, thought to send them to you.

Also, I heard a new school has opened up in Silvermoon. I know not much else on it, but perhaps you should try enrolling into it and see how their curriculum is. After all, I know how much you love to learn and read.

Good Luck,

Lyria


	10. Letter 10

**Letters and Tribulations**

**Letter #10**

Dear Loriena,

I found something…quite interesting.

After my time in the Southern Barrens where a long war wages between the Alliance and Horde, I was relocated to Dustwallow Marsh. Upon riding through, I came across a burnt down inn. There were a few clues left behind of what may have once been there but nothing more.

Before I continue, I will elaborate on what these clues were. There was a hoof print outside the inn. Inside, there was an Alliance badge from one of the Theramore soldiers. Finally, there was a burnt shield hanging from the chimney like a decoration piece.

Krog, one of the Orcs stationed here, informed me that the print likely belongs to a centaur or one of those pig men. I neglected to mention it in my previous letters but these humanoids—beasts—have been causing havoc in both portions of the Barrens so it is a possibility for them to have been behind the fire.

The Orc also informed me that he had a spy stationed at the inn. Said spy is now dead.

Naturally, he's far more concerned about what happened to the spy and why than he is about the affairs of the Humans. I would be, too, but this seems especially…odd and worrisome.

Given the events that have occurred during my travels… I've told you of the demon in Ashenvale and Warlord Krom'Gar in Stonetalon Mountains… It doesn't stop there, Sister. Another Warlord in the Southern Barrens was blamed for the massacre and lack of support for the Tauren who lost their beloved Taurajo. He was replaced by another Warlord but…

My point is, there is something very wrong and very off.

I will continue to hold hope in the Horde and all that it stands for, but I cannot help but feel as though we may be falling apart.

It may have been better had I remained in Silvermoon, ignorant of all that is going on here.

I might have been best as a Farstrider….

Lyria


	11. Letter 11

**Letter #11**

Dear Loriena,

The conclusion to the exciting mystery is…a Tauren was indeed behind the attack; however, it was a Grimtotem. I must say I'm quite disappointed. I would have rather the Alliance had started the entire war. But no. It may actually be a dreadful misunderstanding.

Despite the Alliance being located here, my missions have been less than exciting. I've been reduced to errand girl.

I am being relocated to Thousand Needles once I've completed my errands here. Unfortunately, I believe that will be just as dull. The Grimtotem are the problem of the Tauren, not the problem of the Horde. Once they're able to gather a force the size of the Alliance, _then_ we'll talk about extermination.

Until then, I'd prefer continuing the fight against the Alliance…

Hope you're at least enjoying yourself.

Lyria


	12. Letter 12

**Letter #12**

Dear Loriena,

My stay within Thousand Needles hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I'm currently on a ship boarded by Goblins and Gnomes. Naturally, I'm stuck running errands for the Goblins, but they haven't been quite as dull as I had expected. As for the Gnomes…let's just say I've instigated several bar fights.

The Grimtotem were a problem much earlier, but I haven't ran across them since. Hopefully it stays that way.

Lyria


	13. Letter 13

**Letter #13**

Dear Loriena,

Once I was done aiding the Goblins, I once more had to deal with the nuisance that is the Grimtotems. Needless to say, my entertainment died. Fast.

I don't have much more to say on the matter.

I'm off to Tanaris now.

Take Care,

Lyria


	14. Letter 14

**Letter #14**

Dear Loriena,

I have mixed feelings on Tanaris. It seems…well…there are Gnomes stationed in Gadgetzan. The Goblin I've been aiding is, of course, against the Gnomes being there. And I will happily oblige to rid of anyone associated with the Alliance. But even so…

I briefly paid a visit to Winterspring. I had need of a recipe I could not acquire elsewhere. No one in blasted Tanaris seems to know how to prepare a monster omelet.

I got you a pet. I hope the mail carrier…handles her with diligent care. …I'd deliver her myself, but I haven't the time to. My trip to Everlook was risky enough. If I take any longer to return to my post…well…I am certain you know the consequences of such a transgression.

Take good care of her,

Lyria


	15. Letter 15

**Letter #15**

Dear Loriena,

Aside from one brief escapade in Tanaris in which I was granted the opportunity to slay the dwarves stationed there, I can't say there's anything eventful to report as far as that location goes.

I've recently been stationed to Un'Goro Crater. So far…I have to say I love it here. The lush landscape, the danger that lurks from lingering around certain creatures…

My only complaint would be the insects. Those disgusting silithid are here, too.

…That aside, I may one day call this place home…

I hope you are doing well. And please tend to the cub properly if you've received it yet. I would hate to regret adopting her for you.

Take Care,

Lyria


	16. Letter 16

**Letter #16**

Dear Loriena,

I regret to say I've been relocated to this disgusting, desolate area known as Silithus. The silithid swarm _every_where. The landscape is ugly and sandy. I don't think I've seen a single tree and, even if I did, it'd likely be dead and covered with silithid. Ugh! I can't _wait_ to be stationed elsewhere!

Lyria


	17. Letter 17

**Letter #17**

Dear Loriena,

Finally! A mailbox! Ugh! I can't believe there isn't a single mailbox in the Blasted Lands. Do you _know_ how long I've been waiting to get to one of these?!

In any case…once my duties in Silithus had been completed, I was finally allowed to leave that forsaken bug-infested area. They had me relocate to the Blasted Lands, if you didn't already figure that out.

Nothing much to say regarding that aside from my complaint and the fact there was nothing but ogres. I go from a bug infestation area to one filled with dim-witted ogres who seem to think it's okay to parade around in nothing but a loin cloth. Have you _seen_ what they look like?! They should definitely _not_ be exposing themselves like that!

And furthermore, _they stink_!

All that aside, I can say with relief that I am now stationed in Outland; Hellfire Peninsula, to be more specific.

While I don't particularly like the climate, I prefer it over Silithus and the Blasted Lands.

Hopefully my station out here is short. I would hate to have to rely on the fel magic out here. I imagine it's far more potent when directly taken.

We'll see how it goes.

Lyria


	18. Letter 18

**Letter #18**

Dear Loriena,

After some time in that horrid demon infested place called Hellfire Peninsula…let's just say I had the misfortune of experiencing quite a bit of withdrawal. It was not…fun. Thankfully, some of our kin that had been stationed in Thrallmar helped me out.

I can't say I'm pleased to be relying on the Twisting Nether, especially since its energies seem to be far more potent out here. But it will have to do. I can only hope the backlash will not be as potent when I return to Azeroth.

Since then, I've been relocated to Zangarmarsh to help with pest control. I can't say this place is any better.

I'm looking forward to returning to Azeroth. I feel like I'm missing out on all the action by being here.

Stay Safe,

Lyria


	19. Letter 19

**Letter #19**

Dear Loriena,

It's been quite some time since my last letter. I'm sorry if I have brought you any concern over these last few weeks.

Once being stationed at Blade's Edge, I had the…opportunity to slay some Alliance scum. While in the thralls of combat, we had the misfortune of being interrupted by one of those foul gronn that like to walk around the area. Before going our separate ways to move out of the gronn's path, one of those filthy humans decided to take advantage of the situation and…well…let's just say I now have one less eye.

It's taken me some time to recover from the loss. One of the Orcs was kind enough to give me an eye patch to keep the gruesome injury hidden.

Maleris is unhappy. I believe he feels guilt over not being able to stop the human. I've tried to comfort him but…it seems only time will aid him.

You take care.

Lyria


	20. Letter 20

**Letter #20**

Dear Loriena,

After quite a bit of time in Netherstorm, I have finally returned to Azeroth. I will not worry you with the details of my exploits. Just be aware that I will be…resting and regaining my strength from the Sunwell.

Do _not_ go to Netherstorm. If you absolutely _must_ go to Outland, avoid that place at all costs. Am I clear? Good.

Take Care,

Lyria


End file.
